The Musician of Sorrow
by Tristian Sly Tail
Summary: Ellen Walker joined the Noah family when the Earl found her. Now that the Order has their eyes on her, they wish to take her as their "subject", but she doesn't want to go. Lies and Truths mix and separate between the two sides, relating to Ellen's past. Pokerpair, FEM!Allen. ADOPTED from Kuroi Mercenary
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I'm still a new author but before I got my account I saw this story and I asked KuroShiro if I could adopt it. I'm proud to present my next story! I know that the first chapter will still be the same but hopefully become a full story one day! :) My thanks are to KuroShiro.

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own D. Gray Man

* * *

December 25, year unknown in Britian, in a graveyard...

Under the gray, dull skies, a lone grave-stone close to a old, lifeless tree it's branches persistently reach out toward something. A young boy, but the better term would be for girl as she is a girl through her appearance really boyish: tangled, messy brown hair in a ponytail, ragged stripped clothing, a giant glove on her left hand, dirt covered her from head to toe, and her eyes, her mercury eyes were dull, nothing shone in them as she only continue to shed tears with no sound.

Everything, everything was gone. Her last precious adopted father, Mana Walker is gone from this world. To protect her...

Flashback...

_"Mana!Mana!" The young girl called happily for her adopted father, smiling with so much life in her mercury eyes that it could warm the coldest person heart._

_The man named Mana, wearing a tail-coat suit. Keeping a hand on his top hat to prevent it from getting blown away, quickly catch up to the young girl full of worries, "Ellen, please be careful and don't run off on your own!"_

_"I'll be fine, Mana." The young girl, Ellen spoke with reassurance._

_Mana could only sigh and smile broadly. Really his adopted little girl can be so mature, but still be a handful at the same time! But it's the thought that counts._

_Patting Ellen head and ruffling her brown locks to the point her hair is messy, unnoticed to the carriage that was heading toward them in rapid speed. Ellen jumped backwards with each step, then at the edge of the cemented sidewalk. She had tripped and was about to fall on the rapid crowded streets. Mana who was quick enough to realize that the carriage was heading toward Ellen, its' wheel had broken at that moment. Immediately he step forward and grab Ellen as he embrace her in a protective hug against the carriage that had hit the back of Mana head and back. All that was heard was a sharp, sickening crack, of something that had broken inside._

_Those moments to Ellen seemed slow, realization dawn her as she felt Mana and her land on the ground. Slowly, she got herself out his grip and started to shake him with her tiny hands, tears starting to pour already._

_"Mana...?Mana...?" Ellen desperately called her adopted father name, shaking him still. "Onegai...please don't leave me...Wake up, Mana. Wake up!"_

_She felt Mana hand brushing her brown locks gently, a sad and pained smile on the former clown face._

_"Ellen...Don't stop, keep walking...I love you, my only daughter..." Mana said his last words with a smile, his gray eyes turn dim and the eyelids slowly closed. _

_He had ceased to breath, the hand that was previously brush Ellen hair had fall limp next to the girl who had turned limp herself, her face devoid of all emotions and turned dim as well, she was dead while she was still alive. The hot tears continued to pour, unaware of all that was going on around her._

_Mana Walker, her precious adopted father that had accepted her for who she is...had died. _

_And the fault was...her, Ellen Walker the cause of his death._

Flashback ends.

"Oujo-chan. Would you like to revive Mana Walker?" She heard a sing-a-long optimistic voice asking her something.

The small empty figure looked up to find a chubby man with a extremely widening grin stuck on his face. He wore a white suit and purple pants, a black top hat decorated with flowers and holding a pink umbrella that had a carved pumpkin that smiled with a spike on its' head.

She stared dully at the chubby man, not giving much of an answer. What she did not know is the man reaction to her attention to him.

_"Such an angel she is! Why...all that dirt and dust needs to be gone away and her hair comb with new cloths that will suit her! And I sound like Road-chan, but who cares!"_ Was all the man thought of, somewhat hoping that the girl would at least reject his offer and he could always at least bring her along to his home and having his family to dote on her a lot. But what really intrigue the man was her left hand that was covered by a giant mitten, almost like she wanted to hide something.

"...Who are you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

The man just concluded that the girl sounded like an angel as well!

"Why..." The chubby man gave a light bow, holding his top hat to keep it from falling. "I'm the Duke of Millennium, call me Earl~"

"Earl?" She questioned, but it doesn't really matter.

"Yes, that's right. Now what is your name, oujo-chan?" Earl asked for the girl name.

"Ellen...Ellen Walker." She hesitatingly say her name to the Earl.

She didn't care what happens right now...her precious Mana, the only person who had accepted her has died. Without him, the world is nothing more than dull gray.

"Now, Ellen-chan. I'll ask again, 'Would you like to revive Mana Walker?' " The Earl repeated himself, bracing for an answer.

Revive...Mana is what he said?

Can he really do that? Revive her precious Mana and make her world full of colors. But...then Mana wouldn't like that at all, he gave his life to save her...through it was nothing more than guilt she felt when she ever thinks about it, the pain gnawing her heart all over again. What can she do? She wants to see Mana again, her selfish wish...

"...Yes. I want to see father again. " She answered.


	2. Chapter 2

My usual writing doesn't include japanese but for this story I'll go with it in honor of KuroShiro. My main priority is Compass Point, but I will try to keep up with Musician of Sorrow too.

"blah" regular talk  
"**Akuma** **talking**"  
_'thoughts'_

* * *

Recap:

_Can he really do that? Revive her precious Mana and make her world full of colors. But...then Mana wouldn't like that at all, he gave his life to save her...through it was nothing more than guilt she felt when she ever thinks about it, the pain gnawing her heart all over again. What can she do? She wants to see Mana again, her selfish wish..._

_"...Yes. I want to see father again. " She answered._

* * *

"Well, Oujo-chan, all you have to do is call out his name. Say it real loud and I'll be able to bring him back from your detestable God," said the Earl, his wide grin still plastered to his face.

"Really?" the girl sniffled.

"Oh yes, all you have to do is call his name and I'll do the rest," he said as a skeleton with no hands and feet and a helmet covering the eyes came into form. "This will be his new body."

"Okay. Mana!" she called, a flicker of hope springing to life in her heart.

"A little louder, Oujo-chan."

"MANA!" she yelled.

After she had yelled it the second time, the skeleton started moving as a name was inscribed into the helmet along with a pentacle. The name read Mana.

Then the skeleton moved off the frame it was on and screeched: "**Ellen! Why did you do this to me! You've turned me into an Akuma**!"

The little girl had run up to the figure and tried to go up and hug it.

"Mana! You're back! I missed you so much," she smiled.

"**Stay back! I curse you Ellen! I curse you**!"

By now, Mana had knocked over Ellen, and now stood over her little body.

"Mana? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" the little girl cried, confused.

The skeleton slashed its claw over her eye, and she screamed out.

"**I curse you, Ellen**!"

Just then, Ellen's left hand started to shake. Suddenly it transformed into a much longer gray arm with clawed fingers that started moving towards Mana.

"No! Not Mana!"

When the claws had reached the skeleton they opened up and slashed the defenseless thing, while Ellen was shrieking her head off the entire while, unable to stop her arm from moving on its own.

"**Thank you, Ellen. Now I can rest in peace. I love you, my daughter**."

Ellen, now with her cursed left eye activated, her white hair, and grey eyes, was crying again.

The Earl, who had stood on the sidelines watching the whole thing, walked back up to the girl and asked her a different question.

"Oujo-chan, would you like to come back with me and live with my family? I know that they'd all love you! So, what do you say?"

He'd asked her for more that one reason. He believed that it would be good to bring a potential exorcist over to their side. That, and he sensed the Noah within her. It was the little Fourteenth. The little boy that they all missed.

She stared back at the Earl, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really? You'd want to live with me?" she asked.

"Well of course, who wouldn't? You're such a cute little girl, after all. I would've been proud to be your father."

"My parents abandoned me. They didn't want me because of my arm. Mana was the only one who ever loved me." she sadly said.

"An arm is no reason to give you up. Now come on, let's go meet your new family," extending his hand he opened up the Ark and brought Ellen through to meet the others.

She took his hand and followed him into the Ark.

"Now, what's your name, Oujo-chan?" he asked.

"I'm Ellen. Ellen...Walker."

She had paused before saying 'Walker' because she wasn't sure if it would be right to take her precious Mana's last name. He always called her the daughter he'd never had, so it must be okay for her to be a Walker...right?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! This is chapter 3 of The Musician of Sorrow. Welcome all from Tristian Sly Tail! Just a notice, Tyki's age and appearance will be changed a bit for my purposes. Not very much though, he'll only be a bit shorter because he's seven years younger. Not to mention he would be younger anyways but that's not important. Also I will not be writing out the accent that Ellen talks in, you'll just have to use you're imagination.

My thanks to my beta Espeon16!

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Now, what's your name, Oujo-chan?" he asked._

_"I'm Ellen. Ellen...Walker."_

_She had paused before saying 'Walker' because she wasn't sure if it would be right to take her precious Mana's last name. He always called her the daughter he'd never had, so it must be okay for her to be a Walker...right?_

* * *

Arriving in the main hallway of the Ark, Ellen, still holding the Earl's hand, was met with a couple more new faces: a tall male in his late teens and a girl of a more average height in her mid teens.

They both had umber skin and seven stigmata lining their foreheads. The male was rather handsome with almond-shaped golden eyes, dark purple hair that was pulled back with a head band and reached his shoulders, and lips stretched into a thin smile. He was around 5"8, if not a bit taller and was dressed in pants with a white dress shirt, tie, and a tailcoat.

The girl was around 5'2. She had short, blue, spiky hair. A mischievous grin was sprawled across her face while her hands were clasped behind her back. She wore a dress that started out as a white dress shirt on top and ended as a black spiked skirt at the bottom as well as long dark purple and black stockings with Mary Janes on her feet.

Faintly in the background, you could hear the muffled sounds of someone talking.

"Hello Road, Tyki-pon. Why are you out here? I thought you two would be in the dinning room with the rest of the family before dinner. You especially, Road."

"It was getting a bit noisy in there, so, I decided to come out here, and Road simply followed me." said the man now known as Tyki.

"The twins are acting up again, Millenie! You should see them, acting like that-"

"You're just upset that they started attacking you." Tyki interrupted.

Steaming, Road threw up her hands and, in the process, threw Lero too. "Tyyyyykiiiiiii!" she whined.

"Now, now, you two, we have a guest. You shouldn't be so rude." Pausing a little, he then said, almost like an afterthought: "You can come out now Ellen, these two won't bite."

Nudging the little girl out from behind him, he gently picked her up and brought her over to the other two Noah.

"See, there's nothing scary about them at all. Maybe Tyki, but that's just how he looks." The Third Child frowned at this.

Ellen, who'd been hiding her face in the Earl's coat, looked up at them. With her now-white hair that just brushed her shoulders, big grey eyes, and the long scar over the left half of her face, she looked like one of the kids that came from an abusive home. Her clothes were rumpled, dirty, and looked like they'd seen many better days, she had an oven mitt over her left hand, and the blood all over her from the cut that made the newly formed scar made her look fragile. Almost untouchable, like an angel.

She tugged gently at the Earl's coat and pointed at the floor. Understanding her silent request, he set her down. Cautiously, she moved over to the other two Noah who were watching her with curiosity. They stood their ground as she came over and started to stare at them. Then, she broke out with a tentative smile.

"I'm Ellen," she mumbled, heavy accent colouring her words. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the graveyard...**

A man in a navy blue and gold trench coat stood in front of the grave site of Mana Walker.

"Well damn, it seems I'm a bit too late. Better consider my options now. But first, let's see how this plays out," the man said dryly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Turning his back to the grave, he started walking. Passing the many other graves of people, he thought: 'Mana Walker. _You must always keep walking._' "Tch, you knew as well as I do, nothing is forever in motion. It has to stop eventually," he muttered aloud.

* * *

I'm sorry about how short the chapter is. Please forgive me, I've been a bit short on my imagination lately.


End file.
